percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Running Man: Chapter 10
Annabeth's P.O.V I was kneeling under the weight. It's been hours since I had been confined in this torture. I constantly begged for relief but no one came to help me. I don't want to die in vain just for holding the weight of the sky. I have to fight also, but Nadine isn't giving me any. She is only giving me torture. I can't do this anymore. Just then, I heard someone coming up to Mount Othyrs. I wished it's Percy, but my vision had already blurred so I can't tell who is it that I am looking at. But the figure left, and I despaired further. I sank lower to my knees. After 40 minutes had gone, I felt the burden had become more heavier. Its weight increased rapidly so I didn't have time to act. I slowly sank further to my knees, and cried one last cry before the sky crushed me. The last thing I saw before I got crushed by the extreme weight of the sky is that the sky returned to its original place before I died. Josh's P.O.V I was on my knees. The weight of the moon is unbearably crushing on my tiny body. My vision is slightly blurred. Just then, I saw a blue ninja coming towards me. He was also carrying Stuart and Jean. "HELP ME!!!" I pleaded. "Sorry but I can't." The figure said. "I won't be much help." Then the figure just ran away. My vision blurred further, and I sank further to my knees. I don't know how long I have been holding the moon. It seems only a few minutes, but my body cannot cope with it. I wished for relief. I am not able to hold the moon much longer. My legs trembled, along with my arms and my whole body. I felt that they were dipped in the lava. I sank a few inches below. I closed my eyes and prayed to my father, Hyperion. Father, if you can hear me, please give me strength to hold the moon up... My little body cannot stand it anymore... I am dying in here, Father... I waited for a while, nothing. No sign of light or something resembling my father. I can't sense anybody near me because I was so busy holding the moon. I made an attempt to rise from the moon, but fails. I was able to only rise for 2 inches. Just then, I heard a voice. "Josh..." But due to the immense tension of the moon, I vaguely heard it, and I am not able to see the person. I opened my eyes, forcing the words out of my pressurized chest. "H-H----Hippp...." Words won't come out. "Yes, it is me, old friend..." She began to speak. "Just hold on a moment..." "IT'S TOO HEAVY!!!!!" I tried to scream, but it came out as an agonized croak. "I have to go now, I am not supposed to be interfering the match." She said, and left. I don't know how long I am going to survive under the weight of the moon, but one thing is clear. My friends had abandoned me. Well, more like the guy with blue clothing doesn't care about me, but my friend does. My whole little body continued to tremble as I hold the weight of the moon. 10 minutes holding the moon: I felt my rib crack. Jewel's P.O.V I was looking around the colloseum. Of course I am looking for Josh, because I was ordered to stalk and kill him. Sure enough, he was kneeling under the weight of the moon. He seemed to be in very much pain. I figure that he will die soon. I could tell he was holding it for 17 minutes now because his body is shaking very violently, trying to avoid getting crushed from the sheer weight of the moon. I approached him and knelt beside him. I looked at his cringed face. I laughed with delight. "Josh McLean... Josh McLean..." I sang. "Always the ones in distress..." I told Nadine in my mind that it was enough torture for Josh. Nadine told me 5 more minutes, and it's all over. I held his hand. I could tell that his strength is running out just by touching him. I got to admit that Josh here had the willpower to hold it, even though he knows it will kill him. Another 5 minutes had passed, and Josh almost hit the ground. Nadine decided it was enough torture for him so she lifted the moon up, and Josh collapsed and I stared at his apparently lifeless body. I checked his pulse and I felt it, but it's very faint. I check his breathing rate and it turns out that his breathing rate is slow after holding the moon for about 22 minutes. I slung him over my shoulder and carried his body and shadow-travelled to Mount Edna. In Mount Edna, is where we made our armory. Nadine had seized it from Hephaestus himself. Nadine had requested that I brought Josh's body in one piece because Nadine had instructed me to bring Josh's body alive. I placed Josh's body in an altar and Nadine came to observe. After about 2-3 minutes, Nadine finished observing Josh, and said, "Bring Josh McLean's body in the bondage room, and let's torture him there. I obliged, and did precisely what Nadine had said. I picked Josh up and put on the metal restraints on him. First his hands, then his legs, then his body. I also put a duct tape over his mouth. After I suspend him in a harness and metal restraints, I pulled a lever, which hoisted him just a few feet in the air. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Running Man Category:Chapter Page